Yangawa Heise
Heise Yangawa (彦方 黑色, Yangawa Heise) is a shinobi from Takigakure and has been labeled as an S-Rank Criminal since he joined Jūnigatsu as Kugetsu (September). He is widely known as King of Arts (芸術家の帝, Geijutsuka no Mikado) due to his talent on drawing, coloring and extra ordinary imagination. Appearance Heise is usually recognized by his tall height, unique hairstyle, long and spiky medusa-like hairstyle in blonde and white color. He has a pair of shiny and sparkling blonde eyes, attractive but dangerous like Medusa's Eyes. He is always seen wearing unique golden outfit made from his hometown. Out of all unique traits he had, the most noticeable appearance of him is his long finger and fingernails which gained him the alternate monicker, "Beast-human Hybrid". Personality He is a calm and cautious young man with high intelligent. He rarely trusts someone and will test them first beforehand. He is also a talented artist gifted with extraordinary imagination. His abnormal imagination led to the founding of his arts business that eventually made him a billionaire. Apart from that, he is an extremely loyalty person, as seen that he has a strong sense of loyalty to the organization, Jūnigatsu and the members. Although he is a very wealthy man, he doesn't simply judge a book by its cover. He never view background and appearance as obstacles or barriers to become friend with others. Background He was born in a poor family that resided in Beijingakure, a hidden village which is located on the Land of Hua. His father died when he was only ten and mother fell in coma due to some disease. In order to survive in the deserted village, he started to learn business despite against his true wishes. Due to underage, he can only open an art store and sell his own drawing. Being the second eldest son amongst his siblings, he had one elder brother who is two years older than him and two younger sisters. Surprisingly, his business went well and earned him a tons of money. He used the extra income for his studying and eventually he acquired Chunin Rank when he was twelve. Despite his age, he was popular due to his excellent drawing talent. His arts gained popularity not only from the local, but the whole country. In a result, the village became popular once again after a decade of alienation. However, the true result was not in his expectation. The corruptions and crimes increased dramatically in the village, his mother died because of pollution, his brother was killed during the civil war of the village and his sisters were murdered. The village became worsen than before. He hated himself and departed from the village shortly afterward. After several years of wandering to East, he learned a lot of new Ninjutsu, discovered his own Kekkei Genkai, Dark Release and earned a lot of money through selling his drawing on his journey. He began to gain worldwide popularity and was requested several times by other country's daimyo for commission but he rejected them without hesitation every time. His constant declination upon requests caused a lot of daimyo felt humiliated. This caused the daimyo to put high bounty on his head and led to a lot of assassination on him. However, despite his weak appearance, he defeated all the assassins who confronted him. At some point, he was invited into Jūnigatsu due to his talents and more importantly, his good nature. At first he rejected the request but he joined it afterward, reasoning that the organization gave him the feeling of his deceased family. Abilities Ink Techniques He is a beyond prodigy in drawing and coloring where he gained global popularity. His drawing skill and imagination exceeded everyone expectation. Apart from that, he is able to turn his arts into offensive move by using the same concept of Sai used, "Super Beast Imitating Drawing" to turn his drawing into living creatures and control them. Dark Release He was born naturally with Dark Release Kekkei Genkai from his parent. It is unknown who did he inherited from since neither of his parent told him about his bloodline. Due to the advance nature transformation, he is able to create darkness from his palm. Surprisingly, he did not master the infamous "absorbing and repelling technique" skills. The darkness he created cope well with his Ink Techniques because it can hides the drawings from the enemy vision. Quotes * "Is this what you wish for, an untimely death ? Well, I guess it suits you well. Rest in peace." Stats Trivia *"Heise" (黑色) means Black Color and "Yangawa" (彦方) is a unique clan name. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Heise wishes to fight every bad person in his land. **Heise's favorite hobby is drawing. **Heise's favorite dish is Eastern Bun. Credits *©Art of Yangawa Heise : Heise from Deviantart. *©Yangawa Heise article and some skill are created by Bakurayuri. Category:Gatsu Category:Jūnigatsu Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Criminal Category:Male Category:Shinrin Clan